Today Is Different
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: NOT ZADR. Zim is just getting used to Earth, but when a 'new' Holiday is present Zim wants to know what it is. & Dib is Scheming against him, and he thinks he found plan. But First he might as well prank Zim. One-Shot NOT ALL HUMOR. Thanks Giving Special


Zim had his head hung as he contemplated the new decorations around the Skool. Everyone in his class was busy answering questions to a Quiz. Quizzes always gave Zim time to hang his head down and look up the answers in some new Irken technology in his glove next to the self Destruct button. Then he would look as if he was working intently on his test and plot world domination.

Ms. Bitters was on the phone at her desk growling into the Speaker. Meaning one thing. Today was a holiday,"NO!" She yelled.

Zim tapped his pencil against the side of his head with an unamused expression, 'If today is a holiday, then why haven't I heard of it before?'

Since he first arrived on Earth it had been a year, a year that went by slowly as Zim learned their ways and got used to their Customs. But he had never seen fall leaves strung around in a reef hung on every door. Nor had he seen the fake fruit on the teachers desk in a strange basket that was round with a flat bottom and a pointed tail that was to small for even a grape to fit into to.

Maybe he could learn something when he got to his base and ask his computer. Last year he had relied on Gir to get information on a Holiday. His oh so Faithful companion just happened to pass by Taco Bell and without so much as a second thought had raced into their, even though closed for the holiday and stole Tacos.

It made Zim want to give Gir another chip to make him more intelligent. Yet he knew Gir would eventually dispose of it in some manner to make room for some type of food. Like always. Zim had even tried to bolt it into him, but Gir always found a way.

Zim felt like he was in a trance of just letting his thought run and then turn to another subject. Truth be told, he felt home sick. He wanted the Tallest to be impressed, he wanted to rule over somewhere. But he was Home sick and longed for Irken food. The fact he was surrounded by water on Earth made his stomach churn.

And he was even surrounded by Crazy people. Enough to make the Skool give them two Crazy Tickets per Month to use on a Student to temporally put them in a Insane Asylum. Dib was especially crazy. Each and every time Dib got closer to letting Zim's secret get out. Dib believed in a lot of Mythical things, but it payed off when he met Zim. Zim feared him the most, because he had watched Movie after Movie of Aliens getting dissected.

The bell ring making The Irken get ripped out of his trance and quickly try to push his chair out, then back in before all the students started pushing and shoving to get outside. Some were so eager to leave Skool, they jumped out of the Class room windows.

The Class Rooms were empty in a matter on minutes. Ms. Bitters had Hung up in-between Zim's trance. She seemed happier then normal, meaning she won the argument. Not paying to much attention to it he walked out the Class Room doors and turned down a hall to the Main front doors that led outside.

After pushing them open the sun was now shining and in the sky there were a few puff ball clouds with no real shape, just circles with rough edges gliding across the pastel blue sky. Zim also longed for the Irken sky, the Irken buildings. His home...The one he gave up. Another thing he missed was the Irkens in general. No Irkens came here, the last one to was Tak.

Shaking his head he walked toward his 'fake' home.

*Dib's House, His Room*

The Aroma of Meat and other goodies drifted up to Dib's room. The human had to admit, Membrane was a good cook. Dib was laying on his stomach with a note-book in front of him, it's cover folded over to the back. The human was almost on the last page of his note-book, he had used it to record Zim's behavior. Dib told himself many times he wasn't stalking him, he was_ 'Observing' _him.

Scribbling down his last notes he sighed. The notebook was filled with experiences that hardly got him a step closer to knowing more about the Irken race. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Zim, but he knew it would never work. Never. He felt the only other chance he had at it was finding another Irken. One willing to answer his questions. In the pit of his heart, he felt it would be Tak., but she could've been using him to blend in. That's the ounce of guilt and suspicions that pushed the thought into the bottom of his heart.

No one had seen her since that night. Dib only had her ship which never was enough to fill a void longing for something breathing. Dib felt like she was the only one who understood him. But Dib told himself it was a facade. A lie.

Shaking the thought off he heard a faint 'Tap, Tap, Tap'. Like it was on glass by metal. Twisting his head toward his window he jumped back. Two red eyes stared at him whatever it was it tapped relentlessly. The human inched his way to the window and put his hand on the handle and opened the window. Something fast jumped on his bed. It had two horns and matching red eyes. It walked and ran on all four. One red eye blinked then went on an off before breaking.

"W-hat are you?" He asked the creature as it laid it's head down and curl into a ball. It seemed familiar..."MiMi?" He couldn't beilive. MiMi Tak's SIR unit sat in disguise on his bed.

MiMi Weakly lifted her head and nodded before curling up in a tighter ball. Her Holographic disguise faded and she was a normal SIR unit with red eyes and the same clawed hand. MiMi wasn't in attack mode but Dib sat on the edge of the bed and slowly put his hand on her head and lifted it. Most of it was intact aside from a few things.

The SIR didn't flinch. She just let Dib try and fix her. It was damp in her head and it made it feel colder. Dib flipped a small 'On/Off' Switch to 'Off' and Removed all the t technology so he could dry her out. A small green chip stood out and it was so small but it felt like it was important. It was a memory chip of some sort. He blew into it and After setting the chip aside he proceeded to fix the rest of her. The human was taking the SIR apart being as careful as he possible could

Eventually he had removed and put back everything but the Memory chip. It was damaged but he could repair it. Without the Memory chip MiMi couldn't move on her own, it had all the basic knowledge an Artificial life needed. An idea hit Dib and he smiled devilishly and held up scrap metal and pieces he had salvaged from his dad.

" Maybe if I can attach this here." He muttered lost in his work, not going to finish the sentence any time soon.

*Zim's Base, Underground Lab*

"Computer, What is Today?" Zim demanded pushing away how home sick he was on the inside.

"Processing." The Computers Screen Turned to the Loading 0% screen and he watched the 0% Climb all the way up to 100%," November 24. The Day Known as Thanks Giving. Long ago the Pilgrims gave thanks and had a huge feast with the Indians. The Foods they prepared were 'Turkey, Ham, Jerky, Pie, Fruits and Vegetables'."

Zim jumped back," NOT ANOTHER MEAT HOLIDAY!" He screeched Eye twitching at the images of meat flooding back to him.

The Elevator dinged and Gir Emerged from it's doors, wearing a top hate and holding a dead headless turkey by it's leg. Gir skipped over to Zim dragging the still steaming turkey all over the floor leaving a long trail of water the humans sprinkled on the poor dead bird.

"Gir! Don't get any closer to me!" He screamed jumping on his chair as his Pac extended its Spider legs as he climbed up the wires to get away from the Green dog.

"Look! I got A dead Bird!" Gir Squealed with Delight and sat on the ground ripping the leg he was carrying it by and shoving it in his mouth and chewing with his mouth open.

The sight made Zim gag," That's...Very Nice Gir...Now run along." He Shoed him with his hand

"Okie Dockie." Gir Shrugged and disappeared in the elevator.

The Irken Sighed loudly and got down from his place and the Pac Folded the Spider legs up and packed them away in his Pac. The Irken's feet made taping like noises as he ran over to the Computer's Power Button.

"Aw, I have to be turned off already?" The Computer whined.

"Making Perverted Phrases isn't helping your Situation." With his thumb he pressed down on the red power button and the power was shut off.

Taking great caution to avoid the path Gir made with his Dead Bird' Zim went to the elevator and went upstairs. The only things he could hear right now was his own thoughts and the whirring of the elevator. He knew Gir probably had the TV on full blast but it didn't surprise Zim in the Slightest. The Irken headed for the door yanked it open then slammed it shut.

The Sun was setting and cast an orangey glow over everywhere there wasn't a shadow, and the clouds covered the sun only a little bit. Zim got the feeling that something was going to happen...He didn't know what but he knew it would be something.

*Dib's House His Bedroom*

"Finally." Dib Closed MiMi's lid like thing over her head and held up a remote control that he had taken from his sister's old game station, the one she threw at the wall after finding out there was a new one. He Press the A button and MiMi's Slashed at thin Air. After awhile Dib Figured out to move her.

Membrane popped his head in," Dinner's Ready, son." And then he was gone.

Dib smiled even more and left MiMi and ran down the stairs his cape cloak flowing behind him.

*After Dinner, Back In Dib's Room (What did you Expect? He's A little Shut In)*

Dib had filled a cup with gravy and sat it on a plate with all the food he couldn't eat. Carefully he used the Remote control to move MiMi to pick it up and jump out the window still holding it without spilling a single drop.

MiMi Controlled by Dib , darted through the streets and then found it's target. Zim. Zim was looking around and had sat down on a park bench. Without the Irken Noticing MiMi ran behind him and climbed the park bench and MiMi dumped the food on him. The Irken jumped up and screamed flailing his arms around as he steamed as if he was on fire and some what had put it out and the only thing left had been white smoke.

Through a speaker in MiMi's mouth Dib Snickered," Happy Thanks Giving, Zim."

_**END**_

_**A/N **_

_**A couple things, First of All Any Errors point them out. And just so you know I don't rember a Invader Zim Thanks Giving Episode, so that's why Zim doesn't know about it. If there is I apologize, I haven't seen the episodes in more then a couple months. SO I may get some things wrong. This is my First Invader Zim Fanfiction and I'm happy with it :D. Also I meant to spell School 'Skool' so That isn't an error. If you're wondering why I didn't post this earlier and why it is shorter that's because I laterally started it just today...I have had Writers block so it was a Miracle I wrote this far. I Wanted to write a One-shot for Each Holiday of A Fandom I like, just haven't written for. The First Is A Nightmare Before Christmas Halloween Fanfiction with Lock Shock and Barrel. Then A Thanks Giving Invader Zim, A.K.A. this. Later is A Christmas one I have no idea what it is though...**_


End file.
